marvelfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Hellfire Club (Earth-616)
Geschiedenis De Hellfire Club is een eliteclub, opgericht als een exclusieve Britse herenclub door Sir Francis Dashwood, John Stuart, Duncan Munro en anderen in 1760. Leden Sir Patrick Clemens en Lady Diana Knight emigreerden toen al snel naar Noord-Amerika, waar ze de New Yorkse afdeling van de Hellfire Club stichtten. Tegenwoordig is de Hellfire Club een openlijke, wereldwijde organisatie. Ze staat bekend om haar overvloedige jaargala’s en is toegankelijk voor de rijkste en machtigste zakenmannen, politici en socialites, wiens lidmaatschap traditioneel overgaat op hun erfgenamen. Binnenin de Club bestaat een geheim gezelschap, de Inner Circle, dat slechts bij enkelen bekend is. De Inner Circle streeft naar wereldmacht door middel van politieke en economische invloed, ondermijnende activiteiten en de werving van huurlingen en krachtige supermensen. De leden bekleden posities die vernoemd zijn naar schaakstukken, waarbij de Queens en Kings als de zogenaamde Lords Cardinal de Circle leiden. De Lords Cardinal worden op hun beurt weer geleid door de Lord Imperial, die tevens de leiding over de openbare activiteiten van de Club heeft. Alle Inner Circle-leden dragen 18-eeuwse kledij in de kleur van hun titel (zwart of wit dus). Naast New York en Londen heeft de Hellfire Club ook afdelingen in Schotland, Philadelphia en Hong Kong zitten. De Londense afdeling (die sinds de oprichting van de Hellfire Club in New York in de 18de eeuw minder machtig is als de New Yorkse Inner Circle) bestaat ook uit Kings en Queens, maar gebruikt in plaats van zwart en wit de kleuren zwart en rood (Red) om zich te onderscheiden van de New Yorkse. Tegen het eind van de 20ste eeuw bereikte de toenemende kloof tussen mutanten en mensen ook de Hellfire Club, toen de White King van de New Yorkse afdeling - Edward Buckman - Stephen Lang’s Project Armageddon financierde. Het doel van dat project was om door middel van de mutantenjagende Sentinels de ‘mutante bedreiging’ uit te schakelen. In Buckman’s Council of the Chosen (zoals hij zijn Inner Circle noemde) bevond zich echter de mutant Sebastian Shaw, waarvoor Buckman zijn ware agenda verborgen hield. Toen de Sentinels uiteindelijk gelanceerd werden, werd ook Shaw aangevallen en realiseerde hij zich dat Buckman hem bedrogen had. Hoewel Shaw de aanval overleefde, gold dit niet voor zijn verloofde Lourdes Chantel. Een woedende Shaw vermoordde Buckman en zijn supporters en nam als de nieuwe Black King de leiding van de Inner Circle over. Geassisteerd door de mysterieuze Tessa, benoemde hij advocaat Harry Leland tot de Black Bishop van de Inner Circle, terwijl de telepaat Emma Frost de rol van de White Queen op zich nam. Ze werden aangevuld met de cyborg Donald Pierce en de mutante illusionist Jason Wyngarde alias Mastermind. De Inner Circle zag de X-Men als een bedreiging voor hun doel van mutante werelddominantie, waardoor ze zich voorbereidde op eliminatie van de X-Men. Met behulp van zijn hypnotiserende krachten begon Wyngarde stiekem de X-man genaamd Phoenix te manipuleren. Ondertussen slaagde Emma Frost er bijna in om de X-Men gevangen te nemen, maar bezweek uiteindelijk tijdens door Phoenix (een confrontatie die haar voor jaren getraumatiseerd zou laten). Hopende dat ze meer te weten konden komen over hun nieuwe tegenstanders, infiltreerde de X-Men in de Hellfire Club, maar werden al snel ontdekt. Tijdens die confrontatie worp Masterminds controle over Phoenix eindelijk vruchten af, want ze keerde zich tegen haar teamleden en trad tot de Club toe als de Black Queen. Hoewel Phoenix uiteindelijk Wyngardes invloed van zich konden schudden (waarbij ze met haar gaven hem in een coma achterliet), had diens controle er wel voor haar transformatie in de gevaarlijke Dark Phoenix gezorgd. Het conflict tussen de Hellfire Club en de X-Men bleef maandenlang doorsudderen, maar binnenin de Inner Circle waren er ook wrijvingen. Zo probeerde Pierce om de leiding van Shaw over te nemen, maar dit mislukte en vervolgens werd hij uitgesloten van de Club. De Inner Circle werd later aangevuld met de eeuwenoude tovenares Selene als de nieuwe Black Queen en Emmanuel DaCosta als de White Rook. Toen later Harry Leland vermoord was door Nimrod, een geavanceerde Sentinel, besloten de Inner Circle en de X-Men om samen te werken, om zo de wereldwijde toenemende vijandigheid tegen mutanten te kunnen overleven. Magneto (toentertijd het hoofd van Xaviers School) werd daarom de nieuwe White King van de Inner Circle, een positie die hij incidenteel deelde met de X-man Storm. De filosofische verschillen tussen Shaw en Magneto resulteerde uiteindelijk in dat Shaw als Black King afgezet werd en Magneto gekroond werd als de “Grey King”. Magneto werd echter al snel de oneindige wrijvingen tussen mensen en mutanten zat en verliet uiteindelijk de Inner Circle. Toen Shaws zoon Shinobi Shaw geloofde dat hij zijn vader had vermoord, nam die de positie als Black King op zich, maar zijn bewind was slechts van korte duur. Ondertussen was het de Londense afdeling van de Hellfire Club samen met de organisatie Black Air van plan om een zeer oude demon vrij te laten om hem te gebruiken om chaos in Londen te stichten, zodat ze de controle over de regering konden overnemen. Het plan werd echter gedwarsboomd door Captain Britain, die de Club geïnfiltreerd had als de Black Bishop (een positie die hij geërfd had van zijn vader), en zijn team Excalibur. Sebastian Shaw herclaimde algauw weer zijn positie als Black King, waarbij hij met de krachtige Madelyne Pryor, de tijdreizende Trevor Fitzroy en zelfs (tijdelijk) zijn oude rivaal Donald Pierce een nieuwe Inner Circle vormde. Toen Shaw zowel faalde in het ontwikkelen van een geneesmiddel voor het Erf-virus als in het verkrijgen van Apocalypse’s geavanceerde technologie, stemde hij in om een mysterieuze werkgever met indrukwekkende mogelijkheden te steunen, wat algauw leidde tot zijn verwijdering uit de Inner Circle. Hierdoor zag Selene haar kans om terug te keren als Inner Circle’s Black Queen. Samen met de demon Blackheart lukte het haar om Roberto DaCosta alias Sunspot te laten toe treden als een Black Rook. Selene's plan om alle zielen van de Club-leden te ‘consumeren’ werd gedwarsboomd door de Fantastic Four, Margali Szardos en de superheld Mechamage met enige hulp van Daimon Hellstrom alias Hellstorm. Hellstorm besloot dat hij de nieuwe White King moest worden om zo te proberen Selene's slechtheid in balans te laten houden. Het lukte hem ook om Blackheart op te sluiten in de kelder van de Club. Hellstorm verliet later de Club om een White Queen te vinden die hem zou steunen, waardoor hij voorlopig geen verdere invloed had op de Hellfire Club. (Ondertussen werd Shaws voormalige assistente Tessa lid van de X-Men, want ze bleek al die tijd als een spion voor Xavier te werken.) Uiteindelijk keerde Sebastian Shaw terug bij de Inner Circle als de Lord Imperial en wilde de Lords Cardinal weer in ere herstellen. Hiervoor benoemde hij Courtney Ross (in werkelijkheid haar dubbelganger Sat-Yr9) tot de nieuwe White Queen, die op haar beurt Viper koos als haar White Warrior Princess. Tevens was Sunspot de nieuwe Black King geworden. De X-man Sage (Shaws voormalige assistente Tessa) bleek hiervan op de hoogte te zijn en bezocht vervolgens de Hellfire Club zonder de X-Men te waarschuwen. Toen de X-Men haar gingen zoeken, ontdekten ze dat de Hellfire Club een veiling hield waarbij jonge mutanten als slaven werden verkocht. Het bleek echter dat Sunspot (samen met “Courtney Ross”, Viper en Shaw) juist het netwerk van slavenhandelaars had geïnfiltreerd om zo proberen de mutante slaven te kunnen bevrijden door ze op te kopen. Maar voordat de onderhandelingen konden beginnen werd de Club aangevallen door Donald Pierce, dat in een ziekenhuisopname van Shaw resulteerde. Nadat Pierce verslagen was en slavenhandelaars ingerekend waren, liet Sage de X-Men weten bij de Hellfire Club te blijven om Sunspot, die de nieuwe Lord Imperial zou worden, te assisteren. Wederom is de Inner Circle weer een samenhang van verborgen agenda’s, waardoor haar omvang voor zowel haar tegenstanders als leden onvoorspelbaar blijft Leden Council of the Chosen * Ned Buckman: White King * Paris Seville: White Queen * Sebastian Shaw: Black Bishop The Lords Cardinal * Sebastian Shaw: Black King * Emma Frost: White Queen * Donald Pierce: White Bishop * Phoenix (als Jean Grey): Black Queen * Harry Leland: Black Bishop * Jason Wyngarde: * Tessa: * Warhawk: After Phoenix * Selene: Black Queen * Emmanuel DaCosta: White Rook * Friedrich Von Roehm: Black Rook * Magneto: White King, alongside Storm. Later Grey King. * Storm: White Queen Shinobi Shaw's Inner Circle * Shinobi Shaw: Black King * Benedict Kine: White King * Benazir Kaur: Black Queen? * Reeva Payge: White Queen? * Candra: Associate * Cordelia Frost: Probational member The London Branch * Emma Steed (Earth-616) Counterpart of (AoA's Damask): Black Queen * Margali Szardos: Red Queen * Jane Hampshire (Earth-616) (possessed by Mountjoy): Scribe/Red Rook * Quentin Templeton: Black King * Alan Wilson: Red King * Brian Braddock: Black Bishop * Conrad Strathdee: Red Bishop Shaw's Second Stint * Sebastian Shaw: Black King * Selene: Black Queen * Madelyne Pryor or Queen Jean: Black Rook * Trevor Fitzroy: White Rook * Donald Pierce: * Tessa: * Ella: Selene's personal servant * Holocaust: * Ms. Hoo: Selene's Hellfire * Selene: Black Queen * Blackheart: Black King * Daimon Hellstrom: White King * Sunspot: Black Rook The Fifth Inner Circle * Sebastian Shaw: Lord Imperial * Sunspot: Black King, later Lord Imperial. * Courtney Ross (actually Sat-Yr-9): White Queen * Viper: Warrior White Princess * Tessa/Sage: * Selene: Black Queen * Red Lotus: The Sixth Inner Circle * Perfection/The White Queen * Sebastian Shaw * Cassandra Nova * Negasonic Teenage Warhead * Emma Frost Past members * Philadelphia, 1780/81: Sir Patrick Clemens (King title), Lady Diana Knight (Queen title), Lady Grey (Queen title), Elizabeth Shaw-Worthington, Major General Wallace Worthington, Commander Clinton * London, 1859: Lord Braddock, Mr. Shaw (Sebastian Shaw's great-grandfather and Cornelius Shaw's father) * Boston, 1872/74: Anton Pierce (Member of the Inner Circle) * London, 1915: Brigadier-General Cornelius Shaw, Sir Harry Manners, Waltham Pierce Members outside the Inner Circle * Lourdes Chantel * Warren Worthington III * Warren Worthington Jr. * Howard Stark * Anthony Stark * Norman Osborn * Sir James Braddock Senior * James Braddock Jr * Elizabeth Braddock * Bianca LeNeige * Dwayne Taylor * Vance Astrovik * Candace Southern * Ronald Parvenue * Gerhard Van Ostamgen * Oliver Ryland * The Kingmaker * Lady Jacqueline Falsworth-Crichton Overige leden/huurlingen *Cole *Garwood *Macon *Reese Overige *Hellfire Club op Ocean X (NL)